User talk:KniroAndTito3915
You didn't see anything... GODDDDDD!!!!!!! because catsona okaaaaaay good! i would've changed it if it wasn't OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER SEEING THAT ON SFCW AND GETTING SO ANGRY BECAUSE FREAKING SONALLY oh my goDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!! yeah :( SO LIKE NO ONE overrun wh GODDDDDD!!!! let's add some my little pony while we're at it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:55, February 2, 2015 (UTC) LOL does mcdonald's tickle ur fanci ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) patience GODDD!!!! HE CHANGED HIS ICON TO SOMETHING MORE CREEPY crepy crepe MORE LIKE I CHANGE IT TO blue and yellow wot LET'S ALSO ADD MY LITTLE PONY!!! oh wait i said that LET'S ADD GIRLY FNAF!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:12, February 2, 2015 (UTC) DEFINITELY I WANT SOME chicken nuggets GOD r u bein tsundere YEAAAAAAH they kind of are'' ;//// WH I CAN'T HELP IT I'M IN LOVE!!!!!! WHHHHHHHHHHHH bby FRIENDSHIP IS friendship do u meen MANGLE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:38, February 2, 2015 (UTC) LOL I WAS KIDDING Oh I meant RHSF WITH THE SONIC.EXE GODDDDDDDDDDD i haven't admit'd anything babe >w<" i'm too in love to admit GODDODODODODODODODODD THE PHONE GUY doesn't know fantage This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) YEAHHHHHH... patience... wedding GOD IT'S OKAY BUT YEAH hedge i'm in a sort of love paradox... WH TIME BOMB planet fantage This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:05, February 2, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD! LOL marry nater nathaniel twerks GODDDDDD~! CAN HE NOT? CAN HE JUST GO BACK TO HIS SNORT SHACK SHED THING i am LOOOOL FREAKING, NABOOTI This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:16, February 2, 2015 (UTC) nathaniel serenades with a poem GODDD WHAT elfen lied GODDD YEAH HE SOUNDS DERP gross pink face LOOOL nabooti sounds like tha booty This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:31, February 2, 2015 (UTC) DEFINITELY!!!!!!! mcnuggets GOD WHAT LOOOOL GODDDDDDD! shrine for the donut king I think ocne I heard some old guy go "RAAAAU-" EWWWW SANTA CLASS LOOKIN MUDDAFOOPA wh "santa class" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:43, February 2, 2015 (UTC) GODDDD MCribs HEAVY METAL JINGLE BELLS OHHHHHH goddddd low and grating? sounds gross POPCORN!? popcorn in the art class DID YOU HAVE THAT CLASS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:48, February 2, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL TRY OUR NEW BURGERS WITH DELICIOUS PINK GLUE!!! eheeebehe I DON'T EVEN YEAH WE DIDD!!!! we were watching an art movie so art popcorn POPCORN TINSEL YOU'RE SICK TOO!? awww that sucks :( i hope u feel betr baeb™ yeah i have some standard test tomorrow but i'm still not feeling well… so idk how that's gonna work out This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:03, February 2, 2015 (UTC) DEFINITELY scumdiddlyumptious THANK YOU because I'm kind of a tsundere >w<" GODD YEAH! popcorn on strings™ YEAH LIKE this random flu is kind of dumb tbh YEAH! I HAVE AN EXAM TOMORROW AND THEN ON WEDNESDAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:33, February 3, 2015 (UTC) yeah it's just like OOOOUH can't let the bae know how i feel wait wh CANDLES IN TREES LOL babies on the top YEAAAAAAAH LIKE THIS IS THE WORST TIME TO GET SICK STRGG MOMMA! GODDDD! DERP CAN LIFE LIKE NOT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDD he might already wh LOOOOL YEAH THE TREE TOPPER! A. Baby Jesus! DERRRRP can life like not This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:15, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Ayuuaaaaah >w<"" YEAAAAAH! THEY DO! they put angel babies on hell wh YEAH! life just does sometimes This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:51, February 3, 2015 (UTC) IT'S VERY YUMMU yummy UNA BEBÉ PEQEÑA? oh my god i thought you meant the sunny i know irl BUT OH MY GOD! REALLY? WHAT THE HECK!!!! WHY WOULD SOMEONE EVEN SAY THAT!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) lol in the chat for hours™ XD lolk the tm tho in the chat for hours™ LOL Time hedgehog (talk) 02:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) WHAT no that was "a small baby" YOU MUST MEAN BEBÉ JESÚS YEAHHHH IT'S SO SAD :((( I HOPE YOU FIND HER I HOPE THEY'RE LYING BECAUSE UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW COULD THEY! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:15, February 3, 2015 (UTC) UNTIL 11???? Isn't u have exams ISNT K LOOOL OKAY ALL ALINE!! Only phone My phone GODDD GOJ W rhey should just give her back to u they need to stop being asshats This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:23, February 3, 2015 (UTC) OH lucky I had to take some standard snort today like k Almost dying of thirst in the middle k YEAH asshats This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:41, February 3, 2015 (UTC) LOL MORE LIKE dry throat GODDD I wish I wsnt at school BEAVIS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:00, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah me too I'm at school and I'm like LEFT NOSTRIL NOTGOTTEN COUGHING LOUDLY LOOOL OKAY YOU WATCH THAT SHOW? Gush keep chocked This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:33, February 3, 2015 (UTC) In the chat™Time hedgehog (talk) 22:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) wait wot be like who> BEAVIS!? "beunnn" GODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!! I SAW THAT TOO LIKE K This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:08, February 4, 2015 (UTC) bruh plz join I can't Time hedgehog (talk) 00:35, February 4, 2015 (UTC) OH I thought you meant Beavis… But yeah Notgotten was like "AHEMNB1!!!" during the middle of a movie like okay YEAH LOOOOL HIS NAME? COPYRIGHT CLAIM DAT™ wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) English exam tomorrow Time hedgehog (talk) 00:38, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Stop ignoring me bro what's up I've been waiting for 5 hours answer me! Time hedgehog (talk) 01:10, February 4, 2015 (UTC) hey dude why are you ignoring me? hey man you missed the exams you know that right and that you have to get your new books and stuff on Thursday which is tomorrow and if you want to change your schedule tomorrow is also the last day to do that psst it's me Time I'm using this account to spy on Zy genius I knowSammy14807 (talk) 21:30, February 5, 2015 (UTC) oh hey lol me and siggy are talking about shipping XD Time hedgehog (talk) 05:04, February 8, 2015 (UTC) and magic shipping >//w//< GODDDDDDDD what is wrong with me? XD Time hedgehog (talk) 05:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) NO MAGIC SHIPPING YOU KNOW (Jasmine X Dimentio) XD Time hedgehog (talk) 05:08, February 8, 2015 (UTC) oh yeah and 15 ;) LOOOOOOOOL Sigma was teasing me and was just like yur in loev bae and I was like .//w//. LOLK I guess you didn't get my other message XD Time hedgehog (talk) 05:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDDD the vid reminds me of 8 Jordan X shade XD and also gfciha\fhsab I can't with Dimentio you guys are too much 0//.//0 I should make references in the warpzone series that they like each other but neither one catches on for long enough XD Time hedgehog (talk) 05:20, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I could draw that.....if you really want me to and yummy hunny combs Time hedgehog (talk) 05:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) LOL purrposly spelling things wrong LOLK i'll do that tomorrow I'm not that awake right now Time hedgehog (talk) 05:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I guess you're tired I'll leave you along then good night Time hedgehog (talk) 06:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC)